ember and ash
by Fatal-Love
Summary: [drabbleAU] Riku admires the blood blossom stranger.[AKURIKU]


**_--Smolder_**** in ashes and ember_s--_**

**//♥\**

****

Deep jade eyes watched him from afar, as his gaunt form slumped over like a wiry willow tree and his eyes shaded themselves from the male's study. The silver haired male just stood quietly in the clouds down pour; just watching, calculating, and admiring the older man as he lost himself. A long finger twisted it's self in blood blossom hair, a thought brewing in his mind, Riku presumed by his contemplative appearance. The boy really didn't know why he didn't move or why he was staring; he just knew it was right and he didn't want to stop.

The rain soaked his school clothes and matted down his once gorgeous silver coin hair that was now a mistreated grey. It dribbled down his sloping cheeks and down his stiff body, but he paid no mind and studied the unknown male with some sort of odd admiration. Riku almost gasped and ran when intense, acid eyes peered up from a long thin face framed by the brightest shade of scarlet. The boy collected himself and quietly walked over to the male lingering in the run down gazebo, and stood in the entrance way with a thin frown. His own eyes couldn't even stare into the male's eyes for three second without making himself lose all coherent thought.

"Hey kid; why were you just standing there in the rain. You'll get sick." The man said quietly as he brushed away a few droplets of water lingering on his face. Riku blinked and shifted closer to the male as his eye glared outside of the structure's shelter. Rain fell from the sky in sheets so thick it looked like glass windows falling and shattering.

"The rain's warm." Riku mumbled as he stuck his hand out for emphasis. It was warm and slightly enchanting as it curled around his finger tips like tiny clear vines. The male rolled his eyes and patted the spot next to him with a slight smile. Riku looked over and swallowed thickly as he retracted his fingers from the rain and adjusted his now see through shirt. He made his way over, gripping his backpack tightly as he sat next to the red haired male. "Who are you?" The grey haired boy asked as he brushed his hair away from his pale throat. The man seemed a bit surprised at the question; it wasn't 'what's your name' or 'how old are you' or any normal question. The man graced Riku with a smile while resting his elbows on his knees, exposing a bit of his thin back.

"I'm bad news kid. I'm like a fire; I burn everything in my way." The male jeered as his smirk twisted into a toothy smile. Riku narrowed his thin brows and set down his backpack, lips parted for a soft breath to escape. Fire did seem to suit this man, his hair and appearance would compliment that element well.

"Who, not what are you." Riku retaliated with a catty smile, enjoying the male's playful attitude. He ignored his comment about bad news; Riku knew a lot of people who were 'bad news'. The male laughed and blinked slowly as he turned to face Riku, letting him see two tattoos adorning his ashen face. The silver haired school boy bit his lip to remind himself not to lose his cool.

"Axel. Just Axel." The now identified redhead said, as his eyes half lidded themselves in a mischievous manner. Riku licked his lips and nodded, signaling he understood. "What about you kid, who are you?" Axel asked while leaning back on a wooden railing. Riku pursed his lips and sat up right, smiling faintly.

"Riku, just Riku." The boy mimicked the tattooed man, earning himself a laugh of approval. Axel wrapped a long, wet arm around Riku's shoulder and gave him a light squeeze. The silver haired boy bit his lip and felt his stomach knot and twist like a love sick girl as he felt the arm grab his shoulders.

"Well, Riku," Axel purred with his eyes fixated on him, "Do you like fire?" Riku looked at Axel with a rather confused look as he clutched the cloth of his pants. He looked for an answer frantically, hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself. His aquamarine eyes glanced up and a smile form on his thin, salmon lips.

"Yeah, a lot." He said quietly as blood began to travel to his face despite his mental protests, seeing that it would lower his 'cool' factor. Axel raised a thin brow and inched ever so closer, decreasing the proximity between them.

"How much is a lot?" The male asked with a grin as his eyes flickered down to Riku's chest. Riku scowled, seeing that he was just teasing him. The wet boy rolled his eyes and fisted the collar of Axel's black coat. He was fully aware that Axel was a stranger but, there wasn't anything more thrilling than kissing a stranger.

"Enough to put it out." Riku mumbled before pressing his cold lips against Axel's unexpectedly warm ones and cupping his hands behind Axel's neck. The redhead let his fingers slid under Riku's shirt and draw his name in his strong pale stomach. Riku gasped and kissed Axel harder, forcing Axel to open his mouth. He tasted like winter mint, cold and chilling to the bone.

Just at that moment, Axel could feel himself smolder into brimstone embers. /Not that he minded/

****

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm slowly beginning to like Axel x Riku. Oh crap!**

**THIS IS SUCH A CRACKY PAIRING.**


End file.
